Ron Weasley and the Chocolate Factory?
by Lorenoide2000
Summary: Ron has a dream any food lover would kill to have, and Harry and Hermione want to give their friend a chance to have a little "taste" of it. But maybe they didn't think of the consequences?


The chocolate waterfall splashed his face and Ron passed a finger through his cheek, happily licking the chocolate that had covered him. Laughing, he ran through the peppermint grass and rolled down a hill. He stretched his hand and grabbed a caramel covered apple growing from a tree as he looked around him. He heard a croak, and followed the sound until he reached a pond full of chocolate frogs. Suddenly a distant voice calling his name appeared out of nowhere. He looked around but didn't see anyone so, shrugging, he turned his attention to the pond.

He ducked behind some jelly bean bushes, and pounced into the pond. The frogs jumped in surprise, but Ron was quicker and he grabbed as many chocolate frogs as he could. There, sitting inside the pond, he was about to give a bite to one of the frogs' head when he was rudely shoved out of the pond.

-Bloody hell! –he cried as he hit the floor of the Common Room.

-Ron, I've been trying to wake you up for the past fifteen minutes –Hermione said as she placed her hands on her hips –. So it seemed the only way for you to wake up was pushing you from the couch.

-But you didn't have to do it so rudely, woman! –he said, nursing his sore shoulder -. Besides, I was having the best dream ever.

-I can imagine. You wouldn't stop mumbling about how good Merlin-knows-what tasted –Hermione huffed.

Harry, who had been sitting lazily on the couch all this time, snorted and burst out laughing.

-You have no idea how bad that sounds, Hermione- Harry said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Hermione blushed, and Ron laughed along Harry.

-Oh, you're so immature –Hermione said, her cheeks still bright red-. Anyway, we promised Hagrid we would visit him one more time before Christmas break, so we'd better go now.

The three Gryffindors went out through the portrait hole and through Hogwarts' corridors until they reached the grounds covered in snow.

As they began to stroll down a stone path, Harry turned to Ron.

-So what was it that tasted so good? –he said with a huge smile.

-Oh just some chocolate covered…

-I don't want to hear it! –Hermione said out loud.

Ron raised his eyebrows and Harry laughed.

-I was going to say chocolate covered cones –Ron said, and then smirked -. Well, well, Hermione, that is a naughty mind you have.

Hermione huffed, and turned her back on them.

-That wasn't a bit as fun as I had imagined –Harry said smiling.

-Oh but it was! –Ron said as they arrived to Hagrid's hut- It was Candyland!

-Candyland? Wha' are yeh up to now? –Hagrid asked as he opened the door to let them in.

They all said hello to their friend and sat in the chairs as Hagrid poured them tea and offered them rock cakes.

-The best dream ever –Ron said, as he sneaked the rock cake out of the window- . Everything was made out of candy! There were caramel-covered apples that grew on trees, chocolate frogs, peppermint grass, a chocolate waterfall…

-Chocolate waterfall? –Hermione said surprised. Does it ring a bell, Harry?

Harry frowned.

-You mean _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_?

-What's that? –Ron and Hagrid asked in unison.

-_ Charlie and the Chocolate Factory _is a muggle children's book where little Charlie Bucket, along with four other children, visit Willy Wonka's chocolate factory –Hermione explained-. Inside the factory, everything is made out of candy: grass, trees, a boat; and there is a chocolate waterfall. It even has a chocolate river.

-Chocolate river- Ron said dreamily.

-An' muggle children read tha'? –Hagrid said surprised-. No wonder why they need dentriss.

-_Dentists_ –Hermione corrected -. But it's all right. It's just a fantasy that every little child wants.

-And Ron –Harry added seeing his friend's dreamy expression hadn't left his face.

-Do you think I could read it? –Ron asked no one in particular.

Harry and Hermione looked surprised and turned to look at each other.

-You want to read a book? –Harry asked.

Ron looked offended but Hermione laughed.

-I used to read it when I was little –Hermione said-. I'll owl my mom and ask her if she can send it here so I can lend it to you, Ron.

* * *

-…and then there's this boy, Mike Teavee. How could he have even gone to Willy's factory if he hated chocolate! I would give up anything to have the chance! –Ron kept rambling as he and his friends ate their last dinner in the Great Hall before heading home next morning for the holidays.

Harry made a motion to stomp his head on the table and Hermione smiled. Since Ron had read the book, he hadn't shut his mouth about it.

-You'd give up anything, Ron? –Harry asked seriously.

-Anything –he answered eagerly.

-Anything?

-Anything!

-Even a ticket to a Chudley Cannons match? –Harry asked.

Ron pursed his lips and a pained expression appeared on his face.

-Even that –he said after a while, nodding.

Harry stared at him in surprise and then raised his arms in defeat.

-We've lost him –he said shaking his head.

-Wouldn't it be the best thing ever to go the Chocolate Factory? –Ron kept on saying -. With its chocolate waterfall and cotton candy sheep. Oh and that gum that tastes like a full meal and dessert!

-A gum that tastes like a full meal and dessert? –a cold mocking voice said.

They turned around to find Draco Malfoy behind them, his two giant cronies on his sides.

-I have to say that it really sounds disgusting, but being you, Weasley, I suppose that it's the only thing you can afford to eat.

-Shut up Malfoy –Harry said glaring at him.

Malfoy smirked and then took out a galleon from his pocket.

-Here, take it –he said offering it to Ron –. To buy that horrid gum for your Christmas dinner. After all, in this time of the year we have to be kind to people in need.

Ron had started to shake in anger, and his face had turned as red as his hair.

-Well don't just gawk at it. Take it –Malfoy continued –I know it must be the first time you see so much money, but…

Ron sprang on to Malfoy and they rolled in the floor trying to hit each other. Crabbe and Goyle, after realizing what was going on, jumped to shove Ron off Malfoy, and they were about to punch him when Harry jumped on Crabbe's back.

Everyone on the Great Hall now had their attention on the fight, some even cheering.

Professor McGonagall walked angrily from the teacher's table to where the bunch of students was attacking each other.

-That's enough, all of you! -she bellowed, but it seemed like none of them had heard her.

McGonagall huffed, and then drew her wand to separate them.

Ron had a split lip and an ugly bruise on one cheek, but he was smiling as he saw Malfoy's blackeye. Harry had a rip on his school robe and his glasses were crooked. As for Crabbe and Goyle, they looked pretty much the same as ever.

-What is the meaning of this? Couldn't you just be civil to each other for at least the last night before holidays start? –McGonagall told them angrily.

-Weasley attacked me, Professor –Malfoy said with a scorn.

-Because he was insulting me! –Ron argued.

-Very well, ten points from Slytherin and Gryffindor alike. Now get back to your seats –McGonagall said, and narrowed her eyes as daring them to speak again.

-Stupid ferret- Ron muttered gloomily as he picked on his pudding.

-You shouldn't have acted like you did either, Ron…-Hermione started to say, but seeing Harry and Ron's glare she decided to keep quiet.

* * *

-Happy Christmas! –the twins screamed, entering the room Ron shared with Harry at The Burrow and jumping on their beds.

-Gerroff…-Harry muttered sleepily trying to cover his head with the blankets while George started making seal noises.

-Little Ronikins, get up –Fred said in a sing-like voice, smiling like a mad man as he started to tap dance on top of his brother.

Suddenly Ron sprang from the bed with a loud roar, making Fred fall from the bed screaming like a girl.

Harry and George started to laugh but Ron covered himself with the blankets trying to fall asleep again, muttering "That'll teach him".

-C'mon, Ron, you're already awake –George said sitting on Harry's bed.

Harry was now also awake, his hair impossibly messy, and was trying to find his glasses.

-Or what –Fred said from behind Ron's bed-, you don't want to see your presents?

At the mention of presents, a blur was the only thing they saw before Ron opened his bedroom door and shot out of the room.

Mrs Weasley was humming happily while she prepared breakfast for her family when she heard and uproar of footsteps and voices marching down the staircase, and then a stampede of teenage boys burst into the kitchen.

A chorus of "Good morning" and "Happy Christmas, mom" invaded her ears before the boys crossed the kitchen and went into the living room to open their presents.

-Boys! –Mrs Weasley shouted, but Mr Weasley chose that moment to enter the kitchen and gave a tender kiss to his wife.

-Let them have it their own way for this one time –he said smiling -. We can have breakfast later.

-So what did you get? –Ginny asked Fred once everyone was gathered around the living room.

Fred blushed, to everyone's surprise.

-A portrait of Angelina and me –he said, showing it to the others.

Hermione smiled as she showed her present.

-Well, I got a…

-…book –everyone chorused, and then laughed as she blushed.

-So are we done? –Ginny pouted.

-Not quite –Harry said smiling mysteriously.

Hermione and he exchanged a look and then smiled, turning to face Ron.

-Well Ron, as it looks like you are so fascinated with Charlie and the Chocolate Factory since that dream you had –Hermione started.

-We decided to give you something special besides our other presents –Harry finished, and then took out a box rapped in shiny orange paper.

-Here you go, mate –he said, handing it to Ron.

Ron smiled at them and then turned his attention to the pretty box. He unceremoniously unwrapped it and his eyes widened comically.

The box was and assortment of different Wonka candy. From LaffyTaffys to Gobstoppers and Nerds.

Ron gawked at it with his mouth wide open. He stayed there, unmoving, with the box on his lap, staring at it until Hermione giggled.

-They are muggle candy –she explained.

Ron didn't respond, but moved a hand to take one of the wrappers.

-Well, did you like it? –Harry asked excited.

When Ron still didn't give any signs of hearing them, they started to worry.

-Ron? –Hermione asked concerned.

Ron turned his gaze from the candy he was holding to Hermione with a twinkle in his eyes.

-It's real –was all he said.

Harry and Hermione's eyed widened and they gulped.

What had they done?


End file.
